fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan
Morgan (モーガン, Mōgan), also known as "Axe-Hand" Morgan (斧手のモーガン, Onote no Mōgan); since he literally has an axe for a right arm), is the first and former Navy officer of significant rank as Captain to be seen in the series. He is the third antagonist of the Romance Dawn Arc. After his defeat at the hands of Luffy, he was stripped of his status that he had been abusing for three years. Appearance :Voice Actor: Brett Weaver (English), Banjō Ginga (Japanese) Morgan is a very tall and slim, intimidating man with white-blonde hair and a steel jaw. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar. The Young Past Days Five years ago, Morgan looked much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He had a slimmer build than he does in the present storyline, and his hair is seen being slightly longer than it is at this point of the story. Before the Timeskip As his epithet suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back. After he was arrested, he was put into prisoner clothes, which consisted of a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt and matching striped pants. He also had chains around his hands and legs. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Prior to "capturing" Kuro, Morgan seemed to be a brave man who was not afraid of death. After his promotion, Morgan was corrupted by his power and became who he is today. When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shell Town, where his naval base is located. He is a cruel man who did little but spread terror on the town's citizens. He is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is almost as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. Morgan shows no sort of fatherly love for Helmeppo, despite him thinking otherwise. Morgan's lack of love goes as far as stating that Helmeppo was a worthless son not even worth hitting. Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy, where, despite not being able to land a single blow on the rubber man (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Helmeppo (son) Neutral *Navy **Garp D. Monkey **Coby Rivals Enemies *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Happy Abilities and Powers As a Navy captain, Morgan had command over lower-ranking subordinates and citizens. He heavily abused this authority to get what he desired. He was eventually stripped of his rank and authority. Morgan was durable enough, as he is the sole survivor of Kuro's wrath five years ago, although the reason for his survival was later revealed to be a plot planned by Kuro. He also has knowledge of Cursed Fruits despite their rarity in the East Blue, and saw through Luffy D. Monkey's rubbery body as a result. Weapons In battle, Morgan has a massive axe installed in place of his right arm, which was strong enough to slash through an entire fence with one swing through a shock wave and create a small fissure in the ground. History Five years ago, when Morgan was still a mere chief petty officer, he and his crew attacked the Black Cat Pirates one night, only to incur the wrath of their captain, Kuro. Morgan was the only survivor on board of his ship, which left him with a broken jaw and the loss of his arm. Refusing to beg for his life, Morgan challenged Kuro to bring him death. However, Morgan surviving the pirate's deadly claws was deemed impressive, and Kuro used Morgan as part of his plan to escape the pirate life. Morgan was hypnotized by Django into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. While Kuro's assault broke his jaw, causing him to get his brace, it's unclear how or when he got his trademark axe hand. Synopsis Romance Dawn Arc Major Battles * Morgan vs. Kuro * Morgan vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel and Zolo Roronoa (Lost) Filler Battles * Morgan vs. Garp D. Monkey * Morgan vs. Helmeppo and Coby Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Shell Town Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Former Navy Captains Category:Navy Chief Petty Officers Category:Former Navy Chief Petty Officers Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Amputees Category:Axemen Category:Prisoners